Graceless Love
by mr. unicorn
Summary: Affectionately referred to as "Why Loki Didn't Get to Take Over the Universe." A random Midgardian mortal shows up on Asgard. Odin makes her Loki's responsibility. Loki/OC. Ridiculously fluffy. Sometimes cracky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor because I'm not Marvel. And I know that because I'm incredibly broke.**

* * *

Anastasia looked around and took in her surroundings. Everything was beautiful, but she was most definitely _not _on Earth.

"You there!"

Anastasia turned at the voice. It belonged to either a) a really big muscly blonde dude or b) a much smaller (in comparison) person with black hair. But the voice seemed to match option A more.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

In her mind, Anastasia did a little happy dance for being right.

"I'm Anastasia. Pleased to meetcha."

"Where. Did. You. Come. From?" the blonde asked, intruding upon Anastasia's personal space.

"Iowa?" she whimpered.

"Where is that?" he demanded.

"Brother," said the other mildly. "Can you not see she is frightened?"

"She is an intruder."

"She is lost." The apparently kinder one walked over to Anastasia. "My name is Loki," he introduced himself. "This is my brother, Thor."

"Brother, this is madness," Thor whispered. "We cannot trust an intruder."

"Entrusting her may be mad, but making an enemy of her is foolishness. _Think,_ brother."

"She may already be an enemy," Thor said. "We do not know anything of this Iowa."

Loki looked at her. "Then we take her to Heimdall," he decided. "He can tell us."

"Come, Anastasia of Iowa," Thor said, turning and walking away. Anastasia looked at Loki, who beckoned her to follow. She did, albeit hesitantly. Loki followed behind her.

Thor led her to a bridge made of what looked like rainbow crystals suspended over space. Thor continued walking as if there was nothing wrong with a freaking _rainbow_ bridge over freaking _space_, but Anastasia stopped dead.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked.

"I'm not crossing that thing," she said.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"_Why not?_ It's a bridge over _space_! Why am I the only one who sees something wrong with that?"

"I can assure you, it is completely safe."

"_Safe_?" she repeated. "There is literally _nothing_ stopping me from falling over the side. How is that safe?"

"You will not fall," Loki told her. "Now, come. My brother grows impatient."

Anastasia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started walking slowly. Loki followed closely behind her. He was growing agitated with this stranger, but he could not show it so long as she was a potential ally. The agitation grew as she walked right off the edge. She screamed. Loki was quick in grabbing her before she fell too far.

"You promised I wouldn't fall!" she said as he hauled her back onto the bridge.

"I wasn't aware you would close you eyes before attempting to cross," he said. _People from this land of Iowa are not very wise_, he decided.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" she said. "I'm sorry."

She continued across, but clung to Loki like a monkey the entire rest of the way.

Yes. Loki was quickly growing agitated.

When they reached Heimdall and Thor, the latter was clearly impatient.

"He has a funny hat," said Anastasia. "Do you have a funny hat?" she asked Loki. "You should have a funny hat."

"Your family worries about you, Anastasia," Heimdall told her. She stumbled backwards and threw her hands up. Loki put an arm behind her to keep her from backing over the edge.

"Anastasia, this is Heimdall," Loki told her. "He is the guardian of the Bifrost."

"He can tell us how you got here," Thor added. "And if you are dangerous."

"Oh, she's not," Loki muttered.

"She is of Midgard," Heimdall said. "She is here by accident."

"Then we can send her back," Thor said.

Heimdall shook his head. "We do not know the effects of the Bifrost on a mortal. It could kill her. Or worse."

"Is she a threat?" Thor demanded.

"Anyone is a potential threat," Heimdall said sagely. "Even unknowingly."

"Then she must be taken care of immediately," Thor announced, turning and grabbing Anastasia's arm. "Thank you, Heimdall."

"Brother," said Loki. "She is harmless—a danger only to herself."

"I would object to that," said Anastasia, "but it's not exactly wrong."

"Well, then what do you propose we do with her?"

"Allow her to stay for now. I'm certain this will not be permanent."

"At the very least we shall take her to father." Thor started walking back across the bridge, dragging Anastasia along.

Anastasia stopped. "No. Nononononononono. Nope. Nu-uh. I'm not crossing that thing again."

"Very well," said Thor, turning and grabbing her waist, slinging her easily over his shoulder.

"OI! I am _not_ a sack of flour! Put me down!"

"No."

Anastasia went limp. "You have a really nice butt," she said, poking it. She looked up at Loki, who was following behind. He was facepalming. "Loki, turn around. I want to see if you also have a very nice butt." Thor laughed.

"You are very amusing, tiny mortal. Even if you are not very bright."

"Again, I'd complain, but it's true."

_At least she knows that much_, Loki thought.

* * *

"So, I'm stuck here?" Anastasia asked Loki. Odin had told Loki that the girl was his responsibility. Loki had disliked this.

"Only until we know how to return you to Midgard safely," he told her.

She sighed theatrically. "But I don't _want_ to be stuck here," she whined. Loki sighed (untheatrically) as a butterfly flew past. "OH MY GOD IT'S A PRETTY!" Anastasia shouted, taking off after it. He facepalmed. Again. He was beginning to think he'd be doing that a lot.

"Loki," said Sif, walking up to the prince. "I heard you have a new pet."

Loki looked over at Anastasia, who was attempting to climb a tree.

"Have you any clothing that would fit her?" he asked Sif. "I am uncertain as to how long hers will last."

"I only have warrior's clothing. You know that."

"I have a feeling she may need them."

"OW!" shouted Anastasia. She ran back to Loki. "Your trees are trying to _kill_ me. That's not cool!" Sif looked at her. She had blood on her right hand. "Oh, hi. I'm Anastasia." She held out her (bleeding) hand.

"I'm sure I have something," Sif told Loki.

"What something?" Anastasia asked. "What's going on?"

"You would know if you hadn't run off. Follow her, she will assist you."

"But...I don't want assistance. I want a butterfly."

"There are plenty of butterflies. They can wait. I would prefer if this did not."

Anastasia's head drooped. "Okay," she said dejectedly.

"Loki is uncertain of how long your clothing will last. He has asked me to provide you with some of mine," Sif explained.

"Will any of your clothes _fit_ me?" Anastasia asked. "You're pretty frickin' tall."

"I have some clothing from my youth. They may fit."

"Okay. Thanks, I guess," she said.

When they reached Sif's chambers, Sif gestured for Anastasia to sit. She plopped down on the floor. Sif reached into the back of her wardrobe and pulled out some of her armor. She turned to give it to Anastasia and realized she was on the ground. She rolled her eyes, but handed the clothes to her. Anastasia took them then threw them down.

"AH! HALLOWEEN COSTUME!" she shouted.

Sif could see why Loki was facepalming a lot.

Despite her initial apparent aversion to the clothing, Anastasia quickly gathered them back up.

"How do you wear this?" she asked. "Cuz I can barely put on jeans and a t-shirt without dying."

It was difficult, awkward, and _way_ too complicated, but eventually Sif was able to help Anastasia into the clothes.

"I don't like them," Anastasia declared. "I miss my fluffy pants."

Sif didn't even want to know.

"I will return you to Loki, if you wish," Sif said.

"Okay," said Anastasia. The women walked out of the chambers, and began searching for the Asgardian prince. After about twenty minutes (according to Anastasia's Pokémon watch), they found him in a courtyard. Anastasia rocketed towards him. He moved out of the way right before she ran into him (she smashed into a wall instead. Oops.).

"Not a very bright one, is she?" Sif asked, watching her attempt to stop a nosebleed.

Loki shook his head. "No. She's not."

"Does this place have a hospital?" asked Anastasia. "I think I broke my face."

"Have fun, Loki," Sif said, turning and leave.

* * *

As it turned out, Anastasia had not broken her face (read: her nose). After she had been patched up, Loki led her to the chambers Odin had told the servants to set up for her.

It was one of the smaller rooms they had in the palace. The walls were bare, and the coverlet was ivory. It was all very simple—and yet Anastasia seemed shocked.

"Holy fudge monkey," she whispered under her breath.

"This impresses you?" Loki asked, looking over at the mortal.

She nodded, looking dumbstruck. "The bed alone is as big as my room back home," she said.

"Your home is tiny."

Anastasia glared at him. Loki thought it was rather...cute.

"Good night," bade Loki. "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she said, walking over to the bed. As soon as she heard the door shut she jumped up on the bed. Or rather attempted to. However, considering the height of the bed (about chest-high), this failed. She ended up on the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said, smiling. She stood up right as the door opened.

She recognized the woman as the queen. She was holding a bundle of fabrics, and smiling very kindly.

"Good evening," she said warmly. "Our seamstresses have prepared these for you. Sif informed us that you didn't have any clothing other than what you arrived in, and hers are too large for you."

"Oh." Anastasia was taken aback. "Thank you." She took the clothes from the queen. They were soft, silky, and undoubtedly expensive. Not to mention custom made.

When the queen had left, Anastasia took the clothes to the large wardrobe in the corner and hung them up. She kept the one that appeared to be a nightgown (it was thinner and lighter than the others). She then proceeded to attempt to change. It took twenty minutes or so, but she eventually made it out of the armored clothes and into the nightgown.

Then she turned to the bed. She wasn't exactly known for her climbing skills, so getting into this thing was going to be difficult. She backed up to the wall, took a running start, and leapt. That was about as effective as attempting to move a wall with one finger. One hour of jumping, leaping, falling, and climbing later, Anastasia had successfully made it onto the bed. She had barely wrapped herself in the thick not-white blanket before falling asleep.

* * *

As much as Loki wished that the entire previous day had been a dream, he knew perfectly well that it was not. His forehead_ still_ hurt.

That mortal—she was an _imbecile_! Terrified of walking off the edge of the bridge, so she closed her eyes. Cutting her hand on a tree—a _tree_—because she wanted to catch a butterfly. Sprinting headlong into a wall, then stating she had broken her face. How _exactly_ does one break their own face, anyway? Or anyone's face, for that matter? Why did his father have to make her _his_ responsibility? Of all the people in Asgard, why him?

Loki sighed as he rapped on the door to her chambers. He heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. _Just get it over with_, he told himself.

Anastasia it seemed, had simply disregarded the bed in favor of the ground. She was wrapped up in the coverlet with her eyes closed.

"It is time to wake up," Loki told her.

"I don't wanna get up," she mumbled. "This blanket is very comfy."

"Coverlet," corrected Loki.

"Bless you."

Loki was too confused to facepalm at that one. He was just about to (attempt to) calmly talk Anastasia into 'getting up' when her eyes shot open and she sat up straight.

"SON OF A _BITCH!"_ she shouted. She brought her hand up in front of her face. Loki saw that it was bent at a rather odd angle. "Why is _everything_ here trying to _kill _me?" she asked him.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. Anastasia stood up. "I'm gonna get dressed," she said. "Go wait outside. You don't get to see my sexiness."

Loki turned and walked outside, closing the door as he went. He leaned (read: banged) his head on the wall. _Why must she be so strange and confusing?_ he asked himself.

"Brother!" Thor called, walking towards where the trickster stood. "How are things with the mortal child?"

"She will be the death of me," Loki told him. "And herself. I do not believe she is capable of walking on a flat surface without incident."

Thor laughed. "Mortals of Midgard are so graceless," he said.

Both brothers looked up as the door opened. Loki was slightly surprised (but mostly distraught) to see that Anastasia was wearing a lady's dress, not Sif's armor. He supposed it made sense that his mother would hear of her lack of suitable clothing, but he still wished she was dressed in a warrior's clothing—for her safety.

"Can we go to the...uhh...what's that word? In...infri...no..." she trailed off.

"Infirmary," Thor supplied. Anastasia stuck her tongue out at him. _Was that supposed to be a rude gesture?_ Loki asked himself.

"Anyway, yeah. That place. I think I broke my wrist when I fell off the bed last night." She held up her left hand. Loki saw that it was still bent at that odd angle, and swollen to a worrisome size.

Thor laughed. "Have fun, Brother," he said, slapping a hand on Loki's shoulder before turning and walking down the corridor.

* * *

The doctors (Anastasia thought she heard Loki call them 'healers' but didn't really care) weren't _exactly_ sure how long it would take for her wrist to heal. Anastasia didn't know either, since she'd never actually _broken_ her wrist. Her ankle, yeah. Tons of times. But never her wrist.

She looked up at Loki as they walked towards the courtyard. She could tell that he was getting annoyed with her, and she didn't actually blame him. Someone like him probably had things _way _better to do than babysitting a klutz like her. But he was doing a very good job at hiding his aggravation.

"Thanks," she said. "For, you know, taking care of me."

Loki looked at her curiously.

"I mean, I know you're only doing it cuz that pirate guy told you to, but still. It can't be easy, making sure I don't die or something."

Loki didn't actually know what to say. He had supposed she hadn't realized she was so difficult, but it appeared she did. He thought he should be annoyed at this revelation, but found he was simply surprised by it. Even more surprising, however, was when Anastasia wrapped her arms around Loki's midsection.

_What do I do? _he asked himself. Physical contact such as this was usually reserved for family and close friends. Not annoying females he had met the day before. He looked around for help, but there was nobody around. He looked back at Anastasia, and found he didn't particularly _mind_ this intimate gesture. So he did what he supposed one was _supposed_ to do in this situation.

He hugged back.

Then he saw his brother. Thor's face clearly said _Baby Brother likes the tiny mortal. How amusing._

Loki glared at him, willing him with all his concentration to _shut up and leave._

So, naturally, Thor just laughed his booming laugh. Loki let go and pulled away, turning away from his brother, crossing his arms, and sulking. He missed Anastasia's look of hurt and confusion. Thor continued to laugh as he walked away from the courtyard.

Loki wasn't necessarily surprised to find that Anastasia hadn't walked away as well, but he was (pleasantly) surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

_Can she not see that I'm attempting to _sulk_? _he thought, trying to be annoyed. That didn't last.

He smiled a (very) small smile as a blush spread across his face.

_What's happening to me?_ he asked himself.

* * *

**AN: Aww, Loki's so sweet when he's confused. So, this will be a really fluffy story with some cracky comments thrown in for because I can.**

**I'm going to write one-shots of different scenes with Anastasia and Loki. If you want to see anything, lemme know :)**

**Reviews get to huggles with Loki. Be nice, I'm new to this part of ff.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Can I just own Tom Hiddleston and his amazing cheekbones? I'm perfectly fine with that.**

* * *

"Brother!" called Thor, walking down the corridor. Loki turned. "Heimdall wishes to speak with Anastasia."

"What for?" he questioned. There was no way she would cross the bridge to speak with the guardian of the Bifrost with no reason.

"I do not know. He did not say."

"Then she will refuse to meet with him," Loki said simply.

"It seemed rather urgent," Thor said. Loki sighed and knocked on the door to Anastasia's chambers.

She opened the door and glared. "I. Was. Busy." She paused. "Sort of. What?"

"Heimdall wishes to speak to you," Thor told her.

"Is he that creepy guy with a funny hat that hangs out on the other side of the pretty rainbow bridge of death?"

"Yes," said Loki, ignoring the look of utter confusion on his brother's face.

"Yeah, nope," she said, shutting the door in their faces.

"Told you," said Loki. "Perhaps I could speak to him?"

Thor sighed. "Very well," he said. He moved to follow Loki, but paused.

"Leaving her unattended would be unwise, wouldn't it?" he asked. Loki nodded. "I'll stay behind, shall I?"

"Thank you," Loki said. He turned and walked quickly to meet with Heimdall. He was unsure as to how long it would take before she ran off and injured herself. He crossed the bridge quickly and stood in front of its keeper.

"Anastasia—" he started. Heimdall cut him off.

"I know. But she will have to come. I know now that travelling through the Bifrost will bring her no harm. She may go home if she so wishes."

Loki was silent. It was so strange—after three months of wishing she could go home and leave him in peace, it was finally possible.

"I shall tell her immediately," he said, turning away.

"Take care, Loki Odinson," Heimdall warned. "One often does not know what he wants until it is gone forever."

Loki continued walking, as if he hadn't heard. He had, of course, and it chilled him to the bone. He hurried back to where he had left his brother. Thor was banging his head on the wall, and Anastasia was lying on the floor. Mjolnir was placed on her chest.

"I'm being punished," she explained. "I got bored so I ran off."

Loki facepalmed. _At least I won't have to put up with her foolishness anymore,_ he thought.

"I have good news," Loki told her. "Heimdall has figured out how to get you home."

Anastasia smiled. "Yay," she said. "Thor, can you get the hammer off my stomach now?"

Thor nodded. "Of course," he said, bending down and grabbing Mjolnir.

"Thank you," she said, standing up. She went into her chambers.

"I'm gonna put on my normal clothes!" she called as she shut her door. She came out about ten minutes later in the clothing she had been wearing when she came to Asgard three months before. She barely closed the door before she took off running towards the 'pretty rainbow bridge of death.' Loki took off after her—it wouldn't do for her to die before she got to go home, now would it?

Anastasia skidded to a stop when she reached the bridge.

"I'm not crossing that," she said. Loki was strongly reminded of the first day—when she walked off the edge then clung to him.

"Then how else will you get home?" Loki questioned her.

He could tell she was terrified—it made a bit of sense, considering the fact that the first time she crossed it, she_ had _almost fallen off. But that had been her fault.

Loki sighed.

"Is there any way to get you to willingly cross?" he asked.

Anastasia looked at him pensively.

"Turn around and crouch down," she said.

"What?"

"Just do it," she told him. Loki sighed, but complied. He blinked in surprise when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his midsection.

"Okay, you can stand up now." Loki did so, placing his hands under her legs so she didn't fall off.

"What exactly does this solve?" he asked, turning his head.

"I get across without falling off," she explained. "Also, I've wanted to do this for _weeks_."

Loki sighed. "Very well," he said. He moved slower than he would have had he been alone, but quicker than if she had been clinging to him. He felt that, considering what he'd been through with this girl, this was a very happy medium.

Heimdall was already ready and waiting to open the Bifrost when Loki and Anastasia arrived.

"Are you prepared?" he asked Anastasia as she hopped off Loki's back.

"Yes," she said, a grin splitting her face. Loki felt a pang of..._something_ as he saw how happy she was to be leaving.

"Very well," said Heimdall. He pushed the sword in and opened the Bifrost. "I cannot assure you of where you will end up, but I can assure that you will be able to find your way home."

Anastasia stepped forward.

The trip back to Earth was disorienting at best, sickening at worst. The landing was pretty painful, too. She sort of just...crashed. She stood, clutching her head (and shoulder, which she was fairly certain had gotten dislocated). She looked around, attempting to figure out where she was. She remembered it as the place where she and her friend would go to lunch on days off. She sighed and started walking home.

Meanwhile, Loki was staring at the place where Anastasia had disappeared, not quite daring to believe it. He was _free_—free to do...Loki things. Like plotting world domination.

"My warning stands," said Heimdall. "Enjoy your happiness while it lasts."

Loki stared at him.

"I no longer have to spend all my time protecting a mortal from herself," Loki told him. "This will last a _long _time." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Anastasia supposed this whole thing would have been easier if she hadn't been alone. She wasn't often alone. People tended to realize that she was dangerous when left alone, so they would keep her company. But her best friend was in Wilmington, and Loki was on Asgard. She decided to go home first. She could see her parents and convince them she was okay. Then they could take her to the hospital to reset her shoulder.

Forty-five minutes of almost getting hit by random cars later, she was in front of her house. She walked up the porch steps and tried the door. It was locked. She knocked hesitantly.

She hadn't actually thought about what she'd say to them. She couldn't tell them she had spent three months hanging out on a different planet with magical beings.

Her mother opened the door.

"Hi, mom," she said, smiling.

"Oh my God," she said. "Anastasia!"

She was pulled in for a hug. She hugged back as best as she could with just one arm. She couldn't stop the excitement coursing through her veins. Her grin grew when she saw her father come into the living room.

About ten minutes of happy hugging later, her dad noticed her shoulder. They quickly moved to the car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

"Brother!" called Thor. "How is it, not having to care for her anymore?"

"Yes, tell us about how you let your little pet go," said Volstagg.

"She missed Midgard," said Loki. "Who am I to keep her away from her home?"

"You cannot honestly say you don't miss her even a little," Sif told him.

"What is there to miss? Following her closely to ensure her safety every minute of every day? Having her climb all over me like a monkey on a tree? I'm glad she's gone, so I don't have to worry about her." Loki turned and strode down the corridor, not stopping until he was safely in his room.

What he hadn't said was that he was a little upset that Anastasia hadn't at least _pretended_ that she'd wanted to stay. But he shook it off as he paced. He had that world domination thing to plan, and three months' time to make up for.

_Perhaps the Frost Giants...no, an Odinson would never be welcome on Jotunheim. But a prince of Asgard would never be suspected..._Loki decided to sit on that one for a while—if he ran out of other options, he'd try that one. Not much promise, though.

He continued his plotting until it grew late, and he grew exhausted. He prepared himself for bed, finding it a little odd that he was alone.

"_Tell me again how you broke your wrist?" Loki asked Anastasia. She shrugged._

"_I fell off the bed," she told him. "It's a lot higher than I'm used to. Not safe to fall off."_

"_Any chance of you _not_ falling off tonight?"_

"_Probably not. I always fall off the bed. I guess my body just likes the floor better."_

_Loki facepalmed._

"_How did you survive before you came here?" he asked her seriously._

"_I had a friend. She kept me from doing the _really _stupid stuff. And from falling off her bed when I stayed over at her place."_

_Loki froze. _Is this what awkward feels like?_ he asked himself._

"_I suppose that's your way of asking me to take over that job?" he asked, attempting to make it clear he _didn't_ want that._

_Anastasia looked at him. "Do you even know _how_ she did that? She literally held me to her so I didn't roll off the side. Cuz, no offense Green Machine, but I've known you for like, a day. And a half."_

"_If it means one less trip to the infirmary, then so be it," Loki told her seriously._

"_Okay."_

"_Green Machine?"_

"_Don't ask questions," she told him sagely. "I'm gonna change."_

"_I shall wait for you out here."_

_As they stood by the bed, Anastasia brought up another key point. _

"_Is there some trick to climbing into that thing? Because I swear it took me like—okay." She was cut off as Loki lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He then climbed up like the graceful prince he is and laid down beside her. _This is _definitely_ what awkward feels like,_ he decided._

_He looked over. Anastasia had already fallen asleep._

"_Very well then," he muttered, grabbing her arm and settling in._

_He woke up when he felt someone poking him._

"_Two things," said Anastasia. "One, you stole the blanket, you dick. Two, you fail at keeping me from falling off the bed."_

_Loki glared at her through half-closed eyes and mussed up hair. He threw the blanket over her face and rolled over._

"_OI! I'm not done with you!" She poked Loki over and over until he opened his eyes._

"_What?" he groaned, his voice thick with sleep._

_She began ranting, but Loki wasn't actually paying attention. He swept her up onto the bed, effectively making her stop talking._

_He wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or his subconscious that kept his arm around the mortal's waist._

Loki smiled at the memory. He hadn't been pleased with that sleeping arrangement—she made it quite difficult to take sprawl out over the bed and curl up with the blanket. Just one more thing he was glad of now that she was home.

He didn't think anyone had lost anything in this scenario, to be honest. He climbed into his bed and settled in for the night.

* * *

Anastasia stood by the door to her bedroom. After three months in the palace on Asgard, she could see why Loki had originally said her home was small. This room was _smaller_ than the bed she and Loki had shared—which, if said by anybody else, sounded really wrong, even to her. She sighed. She was _definitely_ going to fall off this bed. But at least it was only knee-high. No injuries resulting from the tumble. She sighed, changed into her pajamas ('Oh, fluffy pants. I missed you so'), and crawled into her (ridiculously tiny) bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she was able to eventually.

* * *

Loki, however, wasn't quite so lucky. He couldn't get to sleep _at all_. So, instead of attempting to sleep (he knew a futile effort when he saw one), he decided to decipher Heimdall's warning.

_One does not know what he wants until it is gone forever. Enjoy your happiness while it lasts._

What did Loki want? World domination? He wanted world domination pretty bad. And sleep. He was exhausted. World domination plotting was exhausting. He _really _wanted sleep.

_Loki was climbing a tree to get Anastasia down...Anastasia was playing with the horns on Loki's helmet...Thor was laughing at Loki's blush...Anastasia was looking at him with those blue eyes—blue as the Asgardian sky at sunrise...Anastasia was hugging him from behind..._

Loki sat straight up. He knew what Heimdall had meant. He knew what he wanted, and why he couldn't sleep. He knew what that feeling was—that feeling that had been nagging at him since Anastasia had left.

He missed her. He wanted her back. He was hurt that she had been so happy to leave, and he was lonely now that she was gone. He stood up and walked out of his room.

* * *

Anastasia woke earlier than she'd have liked. The sun wasn't even up yet! And she knew that she hadn't gotten to sleep until, like, three. She checked her clock. Five o'clock. She had gotten two hours of sleep. And she was, in fact, on the floor. She sighed and stood up. She got dressed and put on the sling she had gotten the night before. She moved over to her bookshelf and grabbed her copy of Disney's _Treasury of Children's Classics_, then settled into her bed and opened the book to Alice in Wonderland. When she finished, she just read the next story. She didn't even realize what time it was until she had finished the book and realized she was starving.

"Oh, wow. One o'clock." She looked down at her stomach, which was rumbling rather loudly. "And here we have Anastasia's stomach, showing off its impersonation of Satan," she said aloud. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," said her dad, looking up. Anastasia smiled.

"I've been up since dawn," she said. "I was reading. Lost track of time." She winced as she stubbed her toe on the corner of the island. "God, I'm starving."

"We have leftover KFC from a couple nights ago," her dad said. "Help yourself."

Anastasia reached into the fridge and pulled out the bucket of chicken.

"Why is it that you and Mom _always _eat the drumsticks?"

He shrugged. "They're the best part," he told her. Anastasia shook her head as she picked out the pieces she wanted.

* * *

"I'd wondered how long it would take you to realize your feelings," said Heimdall as Loki approached. Loki glared.

"Can you send me to her?" he demanded.

"I can send you to the same place I sent her."

"Do it," said Loki.

"Beware, for she may not wish to come back. Are you prepared for that?"

Loki looked at him.

"I'm prepared to stay with her on Midgard if I must," he said. "Until the day she asks me to leave, I will stay by her side."

"Very well."

Loki didn't hesitate, didn't think. He just stepped into the Bifrost, ready to see that silly mortal who had impacted him so much.

* * *

"I told you," Anastasia said into her phone. "I just accidentally ended up somewhere."

_But you didn't actually say where._

"Does it matter? Besides, I was there for three months, and I still don't know where I was."

_Of course not. How the hell did you manage to stay alive for three months, anyway?_

"There was someone there who was kind enough to take care of me. Even though I'm fairly certain he was doing it cuz his pirate-father told him to."

_Pirate-father? Really, Anastasia? Wait—he? Details, chica. Now._

"What details? I got there, two guys were there. One was ridiculously rude, the other told him to back off. They ended up letting me stay until we could figure out how to get me home. End of details."

_No. Not end of details. You said he kept you from dying. Tell me: what was he like?_

"Smarter than his brother—more polite too. His brother was a bit of a hothead. He was really protective, and he seemed to have an inferiority complex or something. Why is this such a big deal?"

_Because it's a 'he'. You _never_ talk about 'he's. You listen to me talk about them, then tell me they're ridiculous and no-one needs them. This is a _huge_ deal._

"It really isn't."

_No, it is. It _really_ is. Do you miss him?_

"YES! Okay, yes. I didn't think I'd miss him, or that place, or even his brother, but I do, okay? I didn't think about it then, but I miss everything so damn much it hurts, are you happy?"

_Kind of, yes. I think it's adorable that you miss a guy._

Anastasia shut her eyes. She heard a knock on the door. She sighed and rolled off the bed.

_Did you fall off your bed again?_

"Of course." Anastasia got to her feet, talking about random nonsense. Her friend wasn't thrilled about the change of subject, but went along with it. Anastasia looked through the peephole and dropped her phone.

She picked it up.

_Cuz if you disappeared again, I swear I will—_

"I'll call you back."

_Okay._

* * *

Loki was actually rather nervous. What if he had the wrong house? What if she doesn't wish to see him again? What if she tells him to go back to Asgard and leave her alone?

The door opened. There was Anastasia, with her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in a way that no lady should dress, but Loki found he didn't really care. All that mattered was that she was here, with him. Her beautiful hair, her bright eyes, her lively face. Everything about her was beautiful and perfect. How had he never noticed before?

"Loki, what..? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep...and Heimdall told me that I didn't know what I wanted and that my happiness was short lived and I thought I knew what it meant but I didn't and..." Oh, he was rambling. _Perfect._ "I missed you so much," he said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Anastasia.

She backed away about a half step.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me go," she whispered.

"So did I," he told her. "But I wasn't. Not really."

It was impossible to miss the grin that spread across her face in that moment, and exhilarating to know he had been the one to put it there. Even better was the half-second of surprise when he found her lips against his. Not that he minded too terribly much.

* * *

**AN: Aww...How sweet. Can I just say that I _love_ writing Heimdall? I don't know why, I just like writing his strange way of talking :P**

**This chapter was awful to write-to much angst. But it was fluffy angst, so it's okay.**

**Reviews get COOKIES! Flames get beat in the face with a flag.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So apparently it's illegal for me to own Tom Hiddleston and his cheekbones. I'm currently looking for loopholes.**

* * *

"Brother, stop pacing. You are making me nervous just watching you," Thor said, watching Loki pace around his room.

"You wouldn't understand," said Loki, waving a hand in his brother's direction.

"She is fine. I believe Sif, our mother, and twenty servants can take care of her for a day."

"You believe?" asked Loki, rounding on Thor. "Have you met her?"

"She is preparing for this evening, as you well should be," Thor told his brother. "Please calm down and have faith."

Loki stopped pacing, but couldn't stop worrying. Even if Anastasia was safe (which, he reasoned, isn't actually impossible), that didn't change the fact that, in just a few short hours, he was to be married to her.

He had never been one to be overcome with nerves. That day on Midgard when he went to her and told her that he had missed her had been bad enough, but today he could barely breathe.

"How do you feel?" Thor asked.

"How do you think?" Loki retorted. "It's completely unreasonable, but I can't even _breathe_ for the nerves."

Thor chuckled. "I think you should relax, Brother. I'm certain the ceremony is not as horrible as you make it out to be."

"It's not the ceremony I'm worried about," muttered Loki.

While Loki was having his mental breakdown, Anastasia was all but tied down to a chair while random people she didn't even _know_ played Barbie doll with her. Her hair was being tugged and pulled, her face was being made up (using natural stuff instead of the chemicals she was used to), and her gown was hanging in the corner, just _waiting_ for her to be shoved into it.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was one thing to be next to Loki, laughing and poking fun at him. It was another thing entirely to know that the next time she saw him, they would be vowing to spend the rest of their lives together.

Her mind was a crazy mixture of a million emotions. She was nervous, excited, a little bit scared, and slightly impatient. But mostly, at this moment, she was _bored._ She had never been a sit-down person, and yet here she was sitting stock-still, waiting for these strangers to finish whatever it was they were doing. She wanted to be up and moving, doing things for herself. Not sitting here while others did it for her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sif, noticing Anastasia's fidgeting.

"Nervous," she replied. "And excited."

"But you look beautiful," said Frigga, coming to stand in front of Anastasia. Anastasia smiled a small smile.

She began to worry, as she saw the queen's clear excitement. _What if I mess up? Or if I fall on my face? What am I talking about—if? Of course I'll fall on my face. That gown's floor-length. I'm so screwed. _She took a deep breath. _Calm down. You'll do fine._

"There's nothing to worry about," said Frigga, correctly reading the look on Anastasia's face.

Loki wasn't doing much better. He was still worrying about...well, everything. Mostly Anastasia. Had Frigga and Sif been successful in keeping her from serious injury? Would she actually make it down the aisle without falling? There were a lot of things that could go wrong, simply because Anastasia was a graceless imbecile. Loki smiled. No matter what, she was _his_ graceless imbecile. And in three hours, it would be official.

He sat down in a chair and placed his head in his hands. If someone had told him eighteen months ago that his life would be changed by a mortal—someone like a child to him—he would have laughed in their face. After all, what tiny, insignificant mortal could have such an impact of a god like himself?

But she had. He remembered that day on Midgard, watching her run about, excited to return to Asgard with him. He had been standing in the doorway to her room (which was smaller than his bed), smiling at the sight of her gathering things with one arm. He knew then, in that moment, that he wanted nothing more than to marry her.

When they had returned to Asgard, they told Frigga, Odin, and Thor that they wished to be wed as soon as possible. Frigga, however, would have none of it. A prince of Asgard—even if not the next in line for the throne—should have a big wedding ceremony, with plenty of planning and a massive feast afterward.

Loki supposed that he wouldn't be so nervous had they gotten their way. The whole of Asgard would be there, watching the youngest Odinson get married. Not to mention he had been given time to think rather than act impulsively, as he had before.

He smiled. He remembered something Anastasia had said to him a few months ago—one of her rare insightful moments. _There's no point in worrying. Whatever is going to happen will happen, whether you worry or not._ Loki took a deep breath and stood. It was time for him to get prepared. He laughed at the thought of Anastasia's reaction should he forget his helmet.

Anastasia wasn't quite sure _why_ this felt so strange. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that this _wasn't_ what she had in mind when she thought of her wedding. She had always thought that her father would be there to give her away, and she'd be dressed in white. Not dressed in a beautiful green gown, walking down alone to meet an alien with the powers of a god wearing a funny hat.

The doors opened, and the music started. Anastasia's palms started sweating. She didn't think think she could it without tripping. She was only ever graceful when she was dancing.

That's it! Anastasia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened her eyes as she began taking slow dancer steps. Just like that, the stage fright and the fear of messing up vanished. She could do this. She just needed to dance.

Meanwhile, up at the front of the room, Loki was trying not to turn around and look. He wanted to do this right, since it was the only chance he'd get. Thor, however, had no reason not to turn and look at Anastasia.

"She looks beautiful," he whispered. "Just wait until you see her."

_After the ceremony, I'm going to kill him_, Loki decided. He waited tensely for some sign that Anastasia had tripped and ended up sprawled out on the floor, but it never came. She made it all the way up to him without incident. He looked over at her. And forgot how to breathe.

Thor had been right. She was _beautiful_. Her gown was the same shade of green as his cape, and trimmed in gold. Her pale hair framed her face, and she looked every bit the radiant bride she was.

Seeing her here, standing by him, Loki couldn't remember why he had been worried or nervous at all. All he felt now was a strong sense of ecstasy. He had spent the whole day worrying over her safety and wellbeing, but it was for nothing. She was here, and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

He found it difficult to keep his composure when his Odin (who was officiating) pulled out the large, multi-colored ribbon for the handfasting. He looked over sideways at Anastasia, who appeared to be using all of her self-control not to shout 'pretty'.

Loki took Anastasia's right hand in his own, trying to listen as Odin explained the symbolism. It wasn't working very well. He didn't think Anastasia had ever stayed so still in her life (at least not in time he had known her), but she was standing straight, not even twitching as Odin wrapped the ribbon around their hands.

When it was over, and the ribbon completely binding them together, Loki bent and gently kissed his new wife.

This was a very good day.

Anastasia was grinning ear to ear. If her friends and family back home had known she had married someone she had only known for fifteen months (and twelve of them had been planning), they'd think she was insane. And maybe she was, but she didn't care. She couldn't be happier than she was right now, sitting next to her husband at their wedding feast.

"So, Brother," said Thor from Loki's other side, "how's it feel now that you've taken an arrow to the knee?"

The warriors three laughed at Loki's expense. Sif, meanwhile, facepalmed.

"That was in Skyrim!" said Anastasia. "And she just did a Loki!"

"A what?" asked Fandral. Loki just facepalmed. She pointed at him.

"That thing!"

Everyone at the table 'did a Loki', as Anastasia had put it.

Anastasia went to take a sip of her mead when Loki reached over and grabbed it out of her hand.

"Nope," he said, placing it on his other side.

"Oh, good. More mead," said Thor, taking up the tankard that had _previously_ been Anastasia's.

"Why not?" asked Anastasia, crossing her arm and leaning back into her chair.

"Because the last time I allowed you to get drunk, you were in the infirmary with three broken bones, five severe gashes in varying places, and covered in bruises."

"What did she do?" asked Sif.

"She fell out of tree."

Everybody laughed at Anastasia's expense, while she just stuck her tongue out at all of them. Loki leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I have something better planned for tonight than chasing you around Asgard," he whispered in her ear. "And I'm very excited about it."

Anastasia ducked her head to hide the light blush that spread across her face.

Loki's 'something better' was, in fact, a very exciting plan.

They lay together, curled against each other in the center of the bed.

"You were right. This was better than running around Asgard," said Anastasia.

"As I said it would be," he whispered. "I love you, Anastasia."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**AN: That's all, folks!**

**Remember, I'm writing a whole bunch of ****oneshots with -missing scenes from this story as well as Love Counts to Ten (go read it, it's amazing). I'll be taking suggestions until I die.  
**

**Reviews get a piece of gay bacon.**


End file.
